A Severus no se le baja
by MariSeverus
Summary: Esta es una comedia ñoña. Sin sentido, mera diversión y estúpida. Nada tiene que ver con la realidad y solo por diversión. Recuérdenlo. ¡Diversión! Una broma de los Weasley, termina enloqueciendo al profesor de pociones querido y odiado por otros.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una comedia ñoña. Sin sentido, mera diversión y estúpida. Nada tiene que ver con la realidad y solo por diversión. Recuérdenlo. ¡Diversión!

Con Harry Potter a veces; suprimimos la realidad. Acá supriman cualquier tipo de realidad que crean que exista. Aún así, habrá cánon en todo esto.

**Una broma de los Weasley, termina enloqueciendo al profesor de pociones querido y odiado por otros. ¿Qué podría ser eso?**

_Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea._

MariS.

* * *

No se atrevía a levantarse de la silla. No por supuesto, luego de ver aquello que había estado ocurriendo mientras estaba sentado en su despacho. No sabía qué rayos había pasado o cómo había pasado. Lo único que recordaba; era que mientras estaba sentado, había sentido un dolor intenso entre sus piernas y luego.

¡Luego tenía "eso" allí! ¿Por qué tenía eso allí? Porque había...

¿Qué había pasado? Casi no recordaba. Se levantó, le ardía de una forma indescriptible y en verdad, no saldría sino hasta estar curado. No esperaba que sus estudiantes lo miraran y simplemente se rieran de él.

Incluso los de su propia casa. No tenía intenciones de quitar puntos a Slytherin; por primera vez en toda su historia como jefe de aquella casa.

No iba a comenzar. Aunque de tener que hacerlo, habría sido por las burlas hacia su persona. Porque eso no lo iba a soportar. Ya soportaba el dolor. No el resto.

Caminó por todo el despacho; hacia su cama. Suspiró en silencio y se dejó caer con mucho cuidado. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordó qué carajo estaba haciendo antes de que eso sucediera.

Bien. Había reprendido a los gemelos Weasley que estaban vendiendo artículos de forma ilegal. No supo cómo habían pasado el control de Filch, pero el hecho era que los detuvo. vendían unos curiosos caramelos azules y él, simplemente los guardó en su bolsillo, luego de quitarles cincuenta puntos por aquella osadía. Antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo más, recordó que era hora del almuerzo y Dumbledore esperaba que sus profesores fuesen puntuales. Fue a verlo y mientras, mantenía los caramelos en su bolsillo.

El almuerzo fue el mismo de siempre, ninguna novedad "aceptable". Dumbledore y su necia charla, continuaron en la sala de maestros. Mientras charlaban, Dumbledore dejó caer sus gafas. Y bien, él se inclinó para tomarlas. Los caramelos rodaron de su bolsillo y terminaron en el suelo. Albus había tomado uno, antes de que Snape pudiera guardarlos y se lo había llevado a la boca, pese a sus advertencias.

Pero no... no terminó de comérselo. O eso creyó, porque de lo contrario... estaría igual que él. Severus se vio obligado a comerse uno y en cuanto lo hizo, no ocurrió nada. Sabían muy bien de hecho. Aunque eran de los gemelos. Regresó a su despacho y se quedó allí, pensando en todos los ensayos que debía corregir.

Mientras estaba en ello, en un lapso de dos horas, se sintió mareado. Muy confundido y luego... una enorme presión que no sabía de dónde provenía. Estaba comenzando a aterrarse, cuando miró hacia sus piernas y notó de qué se trataba.

Desde ese momento; estaba así.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una comedia ñoña. Sin sentido, mera diversión y estúpida. Nada tiene que ver con la realidad y solo por diversión. Recuérdenlo. ¡Diversión!

Con Harry Potter a veces; suprimimos la realidad. Acá supriman cualquier tipo de realidad que crean que exista. Aún así, habrá cánon en todo esto.

**Una broma de los Weasley, termina enloqueciendo al profesor de pociones querido y odiado por otros. ¿Qué podría ser eso?**

_Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea._

MariS.

* * *

Se quedó en la cama. Tendido boca arriba.

Dormir boca abajo; resultaba muy doloroso. Sobretodo porque tenía "eso". Se dio la vuelta trabajosamente y trató de concentrarse para dormir. Iba a matar a los gemelos en cuanto encontrara una forma, de pasar desapercibido.

¡Malditos gemelos y sus malditas bromas! Caminó alrededor del despacho, cuando dormir ya iba a resultar imposible. Permaneció quieto por un momento, cuando el ardor y la comezón, amenazaban con enloquecerlo de una forma bastante peculiar.

Iba a gritar hasta morir. O a restar puntos a Gryffindor, hasta que alguno muriera pagándolos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y escuchó a su estómago. Se quejaba. Estaba hambriento.

No iría a desayunar. No de esa forma. Y agradecía el ser mago, para alimentarse por sí solo. En definitiva, iba a amar a su despacho.

Porque iba a pasar el resto de su vida; dentro de él. Jamás saldría, nadie conseguiría hacerlo salir. No como ya había referido antes, sin resolver su problema.

O su "gran problema".

Y justo antes de desvestirse y "mirar" con detalle, alguien llamaba a su puerta. De forma incesante y molesta.

— Profesor Snape. ¿Está aquí dentro? Se hace tarde para su clase y me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda en algo.

Claro. Las clases y claro...el molesto Malfoy. El único que se preocupaba por su estado de salud. Por si respiraba.

Por si estaba vivo y por si recordaba que cojones; tenía que dar la clase.

¿Cómo pensaba dar clases de esa forma?

— Iré enseguida, Draco. Organizaba un par de ensayos. No creas que se me han olvidado mis deberes como profesor.

No. Nunca olvidaría que era el "_profesor_".

Caminó lentamente, como si tuviera un palo de escoba atravesado en las piernas. Miró por última vez, a su despacho y se dijo que ¿por qué le ocurría siempre a él lo peor? ¿Por qué se animaban en molestarlo? La vida...el destino.

¿Por qué?

_"Fingir que nada ocurre" "Que todo está bien y que esto no duele en lo más mínimo. Que todo es como siempre y que aquel que se burle, lo matarás"_

Cojeaba mientras caminaba. En verdad, ni siquiera podía juntar sus piernas por un mísero segundo. Estaba comenzando a resultar desesperante. Y muchos alumnos comenzaron a notarlo en cuanto lo vieron.

— Profesor. ¿Le ocurre algo? Cojea— Blaise fue el primero en notarlo. Luego Pansy Parkinson. Luego Draco.

Luego media escuela estaba diciendo estupideces. Bajó la vista. Al menos agradecía que las túnicas lograban cubrirle lo que sea que tenían que cubrirle.

Al menos nadie veía nada fuera de lo normal. Y mientras estaba de pie, explicando lo que debían hacer...no podía evitar dejar de caminar. Estar de pie en una sola postura; comenzaba a matarlo. A los dos minutos, se sentó y los miró con una expresión insondable. Aunque solo los más osados y detallistas, podían notar sus expresiones de dolor. Solo...

Alguien como Granger.

— ¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape?

Perfecto. ¿No lo veía?

— Vaya a su asiento; antes de que le descuente más puntos de los que pueda imaginar— dijo, con un tono de voz suave. Aunque pensó; gritaría del desespero.

_"Antes de que los mate"_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una comedia ñoña. Sin sentido, mera diversión y estúpida. Nada tiene que ver con la realidad y solo por diversión. Recuérdenlo. ¡Diversión!

Con Harry Potter a veces; suprimimos la realidad. Acá supriman cualquier tipo de realidad que crean que exista. Aún así, habrá cánon en todo esto.

**Una broma de los Weasley, termina enloqueciendo al profesor de pociones querido y odiado por otros. ¿Qué podría ser eso?**

_Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea._

MariS.

* * *

Caminó como un pingüino, hacia la enfermería. Tenía que curarse de eso. ¡Lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando! En realidad, comenzaba a resultar ya bastante inquietante y preocupante. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo se lo diría a la única persona competente, aparte de él, que podría ayudarlo.

Eso comenzaba a aterrarlo en sumo grado. Sonrió y se dijo que en verdad, nada peor podría pasar. Que debía intentarlo. Suspiró y asintió, mientras llamaba hacia la enfermería. A una hora de la noche, donde nadie se molestaría en ir.

A media noche.

— ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?— la señora Promfey salía en un largo camisón y se asombraba al observar a Snape, en su puerta. O frente a su puerta.

— Profesor Snape... ¿qué ocurre?

— Hay algo que... debería ver.

La mujer asintió y se apartó hasta que Snape entró. Cerró la puerta y lo observó, mirar un punto cualquiera del lugar y mantener sus manos sobre una de las camillas.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre, profesor Snape? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Qué es lo que necesita que mire?

Por su aspecto, era algo bastante serio. Severus no dijo nada y ladeó la cabeza hacia una de las ventanas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tenía que desvestirse frente a la enfermera? Eso era lo más embarazoso que jamás había hecho. Y mataría a alguien, si se enteraban de ello. Inspiró y se dijo que era en ese momento o nunca.

La mujer se desesperaba.

Snape asintió por enésima vez y miró hacia abajo. Fuera lo que fuera que había hecho, Promfey no comprendió el mensaje e inspiró ligeramente. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Snape continuó mirando hacia abajo.

Oh. Pero qué mujer tan tonta.

— A ver... explíquese mejor, porque me pone nerviosa. ¿Qué hay en el piso, profesor?

— No en el piso, abajo. En mí.

Ella miró con curiosidad, pero en la oscuridad nada se veía. Severus suspiró y se dijo que eso iba a ser muy muy complicado. Ella tomó su varita y se iluminó. Miró, pero nada veía. Bien, las túnicas lo cubrían perfectamente.

— Pues yo no le veo nada.

— No es visible. Está dentro... de mis pantalones.

La mujer alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Negó varias veces y notó que se había tensado. Ruborizado ante semejante comentario. Ladeó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, mientras la mujer lo observaba.

— ¡Eso es de muy mal gusto, profesor Snape!

— Estoy hablando en serio. Es una broma de los gemelos Weasley y me temo que he caído en ella. El punto es que duele. Y pica.

La enfermera dudó, por unos minutos. Pero sí. Ella era la enfermera y tenía que verlo. Ver cualquier dolencia.

— Está bien. Bájese los pantalones.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

**_Recetas médicas_**

Se sintió estúpido, postrado en una camilla y esperando por la revisión de la enfermera. Con un suspiro nada calmado, la enfermera trató de mirar lo que a Snape le aquejaba. Y lo más gracioso; era que sí se veía enfermo.

Y peligroso.

— Profesor Snape, yo no sé de que se trata esta broma...pero no se ve nada sano ni mucho menos, creo que tenga el tiempo para estudiarlo y ver de qué se trata.

Nunca había querido más, que la tierra se lo tragara y lo picara en dos. Esa expresión sonaba tan mal en los labios de esa mujer. Inspiró, pacientemente. Tenía que serlo o de lo contrario iba a enloquecer allí dentro.

Además, de que manipularan "eso", ya dolía como para no gemir a gritos. Pero la enfermera tenía que saberlo. Tenía que verlo.

Antes de que lo matara de dolor.

— Te recetaré algo que quizá te ayude. Te lo pondría yo, pero creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú mismo, Severus.

Sí. Sonaba tan mal como el hecho de tener que padecerlo. La miró hurgar en su dispensario de medicinas. Nunca había visto un caso así; pero supuso que tenía que haber una primera vez para todo. Luego de un par de minutos, sacó dos pequeños tubos de ensayo con un líquido rojo en una parte y violeta en el otro. Además de un ungüento muy particular. Tenía un aroma similar a las galletas.

— La roja es para el día y la violeta, para la noche. Bastarán unas cuatro gotas en lo que sea esté bebiendo. Al menos podrá dormir mejor.

Se dijo que más vergonzoso y habría sido visto en el medio del comedor, mientras lo examinaban. Una de sus peores pesadillas. Asintió con un deje de fastidio y la enfermera sonrió suavemente. No había nada de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando el tratamiento funcionara y lo siguiera con regularidad.

Luego podría reprender a los traviesos gemelos.

Y mientras, ambos, se preguntaban si sus caramelos habían caído en manos curiosas. Si los profesores se comían esos preciados tesoros, quizá sus líbidos serían un poco altos. Más altos de lo normal.

Agradecían que Snape, quizá no tenía esa intención. Aunque pudiera ser muy agradable, verlo lidiar con ese pequeño "gran" problema.

Severus caminó hasta su cama, a zancadas. En verdad dolía lo suficiente como hasta para impedirle caminar con exactitud. Miró el primer tubo de ensayo y buscó un poco de agua para verter las cuatro gotas dentro. El agua de inmediato se tiñó de violeta y él olisqueó y admiró el contenido.

No importaba lo que fuera. Tenía que servir.

Lo bebió y permaneció sentado, esperando. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos donde comenzaba a pensar que nada sucedería, entonces sintió algo que comenzaba a moverse en aquella "parte".

Muy pronto sintió el más grande alivio de todos los tiempos. Era como si hubiera castigado a Potter; para siempre. Por toda la eternidad.

— Muy bien...ahora, a dormir.

Se le había bajado. Quizá por ese día solamente. Pero al menos podría dormir boca abajo por un par de horas.

Ya no era tan incómodo.

Alabadas resultaban las pociones por existir y curar sus males. Esos que le aquejaban por culpa de otros. Como las jaquecas, las tensiones musculares y...

Esos "levantes".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un raro sentido sexual**_

Se despertó esa mañana, con un raro sentido depredador. Pero no era por comida o por alguna otra razón. Sentía que tenía deseos de hacerlo. Y de hacerlo a lo grande. Si comprenden de qué estaba hablando.

Chicas, niñas con falditas.

¿Por qué sentía esos extraños antojos?

Miró a su alrededor, las clases estaban por comenzar y resultaba incómodo el asunto. Aparte de que el dolor parecía comenzar otra vez, estaba teniendo alucinaciones con chicas menores que él. Podía comenzar a asustarse.

Y en mucho.

Hermione por ejemplo, que se agachaba a recoger una pluma, antes de entrar a su salón. ¡Maldita sea que lo hacía estremecerse! No iba a voltear...no no.

Pero algo dentro de sí, le pedía que atacara como un león salvaje. Como un animal. Y de todas formas, prefería hacerlo con mujeres adultas.

No con niñas. No quería terminar con muchachas traumadas o con embarazos juveniles. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su escritorio y se dijo que si se sentaba, todo iba a marchar mejor.

Falso.

No marchaba mejor.

Pero bien, tenía que dar clases. A niñas con falditas y a varones que las miraban de forma lasciva. Y en el mismo plan, sentía que se estaba poniendo él.

Benditos gemelos y sus benditos juegos. En cuanto los viera, iba a terminar de matarlos. Porque sin duda alguna; eso que le ocurría, no tenía sentido. Solo le pasaba a él y a cualquier idiota. No se le ocurría ningún nombre.

Neville tal vez.

Inspiró, llamando a su calma. Ladeó la cabeza una vez más y ya sus estudiantes estaban sentados. Una vez más, agradecía que se disimulara con las túnicas...su pequeño gran problema del cuerpo para abajo.

Permaneció sentado en el escritorio. Mientras menos se moviera, mucho mejor. Los estudiantes se acercaban para preguntarle cosas, estaban en un examen. Aunque él; solo quería rascarse. Solo quería lanzarse por una ventana.

Dolía y picaba.

Y en mucho también.

— Silencio...he dicho que se callen.

— Señor...tiene que venir a ver lo que Neville está haciendo. Creo que explotará.

Miró a la chillona de Pansy y negó con la cabeza. No se iba a mover.

— Que venga él y lo haga aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sueños lúcidos_**

Severus después de aquella clase, no había querido salir de su despacho. Había estado teniendo sueños "bastante lúcidos", sobre sus estudiantes. La única que parecía no entrar en ellos de vez en cuando, era Pansy Parkinson. Diablos que Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley aparecían en la mitad de ellos.

Lo admitía. Tenía delirios con sus cabellos. Los imaginaba sobre su cuerpo. Sobre su pecho desnudo y bueno, imaginaba un trío.

¡Debía dejar de pensar en eso! Pero los sueños eran demás de lúcidos y no podía controlarse. Dormía boca abajo, para no tener que mirarse los efectos de sus pensamientos.

Malditos gemelos, tenían que morir por el ardor que le hacían pasar. Cada que pensaba en ellas y en las miles de cosas que podía hacer, aquello dolía horrores.

Prefería quedarse acostado, nunca moverse y jamás salir de su despacho. Además que aquellos sueños le hacían compañía.

Bizarros, imposibles, pero que le hacían una compañía que en cuanto se acostumbraba al dolor, resultaba ser agradable.

Y bueno, era hombre. ¿Por qué no pensar que ambas chicas eran hermosas, dulces y con un sentido del humor, bastante apreciable?

Bueno, tampoco era ciego ni estúpido. Hermione era inteligente y la chica Weasley, tenía una gracia propia de ella misma, que la hacía sobresalir de esos orangutanes que tenía por hermanos. Y ninguno se salvaban

Todos les causaban lástima.

Se recostó boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pequeña entre sus labios. Hermione era bastante buena en lo que hacía.

Dentro de sus sueños, por supuesto. Respiró agitadamente, imaginándose el reducido espacio de su cama y aquellas dos jovencitas en medio de ella.

Simplemente era difícil de sobrellevar. Además de que, bueno, ellas ya no eran niñas. Por supuesto que no.

Y agradecía en cierta forma que las mujeres maduraran primero que los hombres. En compromisos y demás cosas.

Inspiró fuertemente cuando otro "ya ustedes saben qué", bueno, orgasmo, cruzó su cuerpo. ¡Enserio que esos gemelos eran peligrosos cuando querían! Y se preguntaban para qué habían inventado aquel artilugio.

Tenía pensamientos sucios que respondían sus preguntas.

Preocupante.

Aparte de que se imaginaba a miles de estudiantes, consumiendo dichos caramelos y entonces, solo entonces, la población mágica aumentaría como conejos.

¡Pero nadie parecía sufrir con ello! Solo él.

Eso sí lo ponía nervioso.

Había tenido el sueño sexual más bizarro que jamás había visto, pero dentro ¡sí que lo había disfrutado! Negó con la cabeza, al despertar violentamente.

Se había quedado dormido imaginándoselo. Debía dejar de hacer eso o al menos, dejar de tener aquellos sueños en público.

Si era a la hora de acostarse, pues no podía hacer nada. Pero si transmitía sus pensamientos al mirar a Ginny y a Hermione, pues estaba en problemas. Respiró pesadamente y miró hacia abajo, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo.

Había tenido varios accidentes sí, pero al menos no los había tenido dentro de los cuerpos de sus "musas".

O como las tuvieran que llamar en esos casos. ¡Estaba condenado! No volvería a impartirles clase. Las vetaría de aquella materia y así no tendría que verlas. Solo si se cruzaba con ellas en pasillos y otras instancias. Por allí podía inventarse algo y nada sucedería. Pero estando en dos horas de clase, era más complicado.

Le pediría a Albus que las vetara de su materia.

¡No! Tenía que oír la chillona voz de Minerva.

¿¡Qué iba a hacer!?


End file.
